The Last day with you
by cutiepookie101
Summary: Everybody hated her. Until someone got to know her. Too bad no one knows. TROYPAY Please Read and reveiw! Kendall P.S. I suck at summeries. Give it a chance
1. Troy Bolton

One day at the hospital I had the most important conversation of my life forever. It went a little something like this."No, this can't be happening." I started. "Well sweetie,it is." Replied my doctor Mrs. Jones. Here's my story.

BZZZ. BZZZ. BZZZ. I hit the snooze button as I got up for my first day as a junior. Also my First year to be nice Sharpay. Or at least i was going to try.

I got up took a shower and picked out the perfect outfit. I bounced down the stairs to see my little sister, Kylee who was a freshman.

"Why are you so happy?" asked Kylee. "I'm excited!" I said.

"O.K." she replied obviously confused.

I ate breakfast, got into my car and drove off to school. Even though it was my first day I had to check out early because I had a doctor's appointment. I entered the school and people where moving out of my way like normal. Well this time I said "its O.K. guys" and smiled at them.

When I passed people by I heard whispers and assumed they were about me but not this time. They were about Troy Bolton. The most popular boy in the school. The boy I've has had a crush on since the 7th grade. The guy who lived next door to me.

When he passed me by I said "Hey Troy." He replied with a smile. I thought my whole body melted just then. Thoughts were flowing through my head, _did he just talk to me? Does he like me too? Does he __know how I feel about him? Does he think I look good today? __Will he talk to me? _I kept asking myself these questions.

My classes went by fast and it was time for me to check out. I was silent the whole way to the doctor. This appointment was the chance for my life.This is when the conversation comes in. I just found out that my life was in danger.

All that I could think about on the way home was, _What is going to happen?_ It never left my mind.

The week went by fast and it was now Saturday. Kylee had a friend over and I was in my room reading. I went downstairs to get something to eat. I was feeling awfully dizzy.

"Hey Sharpie" said Kylee.

"Hey Kylee" I replied.

"Are you ok?"

"Yea, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"You're stumbling."

"Oh I'm…"

"Sharpay" screamed Kylee.

"Kylee, what's going on?" asked Claire, Kylee's best friend.

"Uh, Claire maybe you should go home."

"Alright."

Kylee got Mom and Dad and we went straight to the hospital. Well my luck. Kylee bumped into someone in the waiting room. Guess Who? Lucas. "Hey Kylee." "Hey Lucas." "Why are you here?" "Uh… I uh.. Wait why are you here?" "I am a intern." "Oh."

Then the doctor came out and got Kylee. "How is she?" asked Kylee.

"She is doing fine. You may go see her now."

Kylee walked into my room and took my hand in hers. "How are you?" she asked.

"I've been better. Look Kylee I'm sorry that Claire had to see that. It must've scared her." I replied

"Yea I think it Did. But it's fine. I'm just glad you are safe."

"Look Kylee, I'm going To have to tell everybody at school someday."

"No you don't. You don't Have to if you don't want to."

"Yea, I know. But what if something bad Happens? What then? I'm going to have to."

"PayPay, If you don't want To you don't have to. You can let someone else do it. Like the principal Or me. Well probably the principal because if something bad happens thenI wouldn't be able to. I love you Shar."

"I love you too, Kylee. And I'm Sorry for everything."

"You don't have to be sorry."

Then Troy came in he had a weird look on his face. Oh no.


	2. You can't do it Sorry

He heard me and Kylee's conversation.

"Uh… Hi." I said not knowing what to say.

"Tell everybody what?" e asked getting right to the point.

"Tell everybody that I have…"

That she fainted." Interrupted Kylee.

"Kylee what are you doing? He is going to Find out eventually." I asked.

"But not today." "Ok well I was told to tell you you are free to go home." Said Troy.

"Thank you." I said. I got out of the bed after being there for 3 weeks and put my clothes on and left.

Monday again. The day I hate. I just wish I had someone to go through This with me. The day went by kind of fast and it was now free period.

I went into the theatre like I always do and went straight to the stage. I Went to the piano and started playing. "You're good." I heard someone Say. I turned around and Troy was standing above me. "What are you Doing here?" I asked. "I was going to the gym and I heard someone Playing and came to see who it was.

"Oh. So you were spying on me?"

"No. I was just coming to see who it was that's it. I'll leave if you want Me to."

"No, you don't have to. I actually need someone's help." "Ok."

"I want you to tell me if you think this is good." I played a couple of bars and finished. "So?" I asked.

"It was amazing." Troy replied.

"You really like it?"

"Of course. Uh Sharpay?"

"Yea?"

"Can I ask what really happened at the hospital?"

" Well..." I started but was interrupted by the bell. "I'll tell you later. Bye Troy."

"Bye PayPay."

The week went by slow and it was Friday now. On Monday it was time or the Spring musical audition. "Can I do it? Please." I asked Kylee

"No Sharpie.She replied. "But i really want to though. I have starred in all ofthe musical productions since I was in second grade! And I wasn't goingto miss this one. I don't want to miss it!" I said convincingly.

"Well you're going to have too."

"Well you can't decide for me. I'm goingto ask Mrs. Jones."

"Alright." So I went down to the doctors to see that Lindsay, one of my old best friends was now working at the counter.

"Hey Linds." I said smiling at her.

"Hey Sharpie." she replied "So you are here to see Mrs. Jones?"

"Yep."

"Follow me."

So I followed Lindsay into a room I have never seen before. I didn't even know was there. It was huge! It had all things a doctor ever needed.

"Wow." I said amazed."Did Mrs. Jones get moved to this room?"

"Yes she did." Replied Lindsay. "Okay here she is. Bye Shar It was good to see you."

"Bye."

"Sharpay what brings you here?" asked Mrs. Jones surprised.

"Well,I wanted to ask you a question. But first I would like to say I love you're new office."

"Thank you. Now what was that question?"

"I wanted to know… if I could perform in the school musical?"

"Uh… I don't know Sharpay i think you shouldn't."

"But listen Mrs. Jones, when you were a kid didn't you have a dream?"

"Yes, I did, and I'm living it now."

"So you see Mrs. Jones, I can't live my dream if I don't perform in this musical."

"Well,I know Sharpay, would you really put you're life on the line just to perform in 1 school musical?"

"Look, I know it's hard for you to see, but I have stared in every school musical since the second grade! I don't want to miss out on this."

"Well Sharpay, I still think you shouldn't. So the answer is No."

But please Mrs. Jones I..."

"Sharpay, The answer is no." She sounded like one of those strict parents. "But why not?" I asked in a whiney voice.

Because I love you Sharpay and you know that, and I would hate for you to get hurt."

"Well… It's a little late for that. Thank you Mrs. Jones."

"Your welcome." "Man,Why does life have to be so complicated? I screamed as it

Started to rain. "It doesn't have to be." I heard someone say.

(A/N: Who is it?Will Sharpay try out? What will happen next. Tune in tommorrow. Please read and reveiw!!)


	3. I like Sharpay! Gosh!

"You don't know. You don't know me. My life is the most twisted life you could ever have."

"I doubt that."

"Troy?"

"Yea, get in. I'll drive you home."

"Thanks." I went around to the passengers side and got in.

Troy was just sitting there. "Are you going to go?" I asked.

"Not until I get this off my chest. Before I could even say anything else he pulled me in a long, deep Kiss. We pulled apart for air.

"Wow." Was all I could say. I started to cry.

"Wait, why are you crying?" Troy asked softly.

"There is Something I need to tell you."

"What?"

"I just don't want to go through it again."

"Go through what?"

"Being laughed at. Being called names. It was like they lived to tease me."

"Why would people tease You?"

"You have no idea."

"I know, that's why I want to know."

"Well when I was about 6 I discovered had I…." Tears stared streaming down my face. "I had cancer. I had to take the medicine to make it go away of course. I lost my hair and people made fun of me. We thought it was gone because that's what the doctor said, but it turns out that it wasn't. It started spreading through my body and now it's pretty much everywhere. My doctor said that even if I do take the medicine that I have no chance of surviving it. So now I just want to live the rest of my life happily and I can't do that if you Tell anybody about this."

"Oh my god Sharpay, I'm so sorry."

"Don't Be sorry. You didn't do this. You can't stop it." By then the tears were getting faster and I couldn't help but just sob.

"Look we are at your house."

I started whipping the tears away from my eyes.

"Hey, PayPay. I just want you to know that I will always be by your side." He kissed me, we said goodbye and I left. I walked inside and went straight to Kylee's room.

KNOCK KNOCK.

"Come in." said Kylee

"Hey." I said.

"Hey. So what did Mrs. Jones say?"

"She said I could do it!!!" "Ok."

After that I went and ate something and went to bed. I woke up The next morning with Troy standing above me.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

"I was worried so I came over to drive you to school. When I got here your mom said you were still asleep so I came up here to wake you up." He answered.

"Oh" was all I could think of to say.

"So get up," he said. After I took a shower and put my clothes on I went downstairs to see Troy eating breakfast with us. I ate my breakfast and we drove to school. When we got there Troy's friends came up to us and pulled him to the side but I could hear everything they could say.

"Dude, why are you spending so much time with that brat?" asked Chad, his best friend, and also co-captian of the basketball team.

"Look, Dude, she's not a brat. O.K. I like her." he snapped back

"_He really does like me_." I thought in my head.

"And I mean really like her you know."

"No, I don't know"

"Whatever" and Troy walked back to me. "Sorry about that." He said.

"It's O.K." I replied. "So what were you going to ask me yesterday?" I asked. He pulled me aside. "I was just going to see if you wanted to actully tell people we were dating?"

"I do if you do."

"Alright." So we walked out the room and he tugged at my hand letting me know he wanted to hold it. And I gladly accepted. The rest of the day went by great and before Iknew it, it was Friday. I did nothing but watch movies then I went straight to bed.

I sat down in homeroom on Monday and my head wouldn't stop spining, Like it was telling me to tell someone. Well, i couldn't do that. Because i was at school and then people would find out. I put my hand on my head hoping that would calm it down, but no such luck.

Troy looked at me and said, "Are you alright?"

"Yea, I was just playing with my barrete. But i felt around to feel that i wasn't wearing a barrete today.

"Are you feeling bad, Shar?"

"No, its nothing."

"Remember what Mrs. Jones told you. It's better to be safe than sorry."

"Yea. I know."

Well it was finally free period and time to audition for the spring musical audition. I was trying out. "Karlee Jamison." Said Ms. Draper, our drama teacher. I was up there and everything was fine and I was singing and then suddenly...

It happened... again.


	4. Tears, Tears, and more Tears

But it was worse. I collapsed. Troy rushed up to the stage and went to find Kylee and then we went to the hospital. Troy and Kylee were in the waiting room waiting for Mrs. And Mr. Evans. Kylee had tears streaming down her face. "Hey it's alright, Kylee." Troy said. "I shouldn't have let her do it. I shouldn't have let her do the auditions. It's all my fault."

"No it's not. Hey, she's the one who kept pushing and pushing until she got her way. I mean I knew she wanted to do it. But this was a little… Just then, Mr. and Mrs. Evans came in. Mr. Evans had a serious look on her face and Mrs. Evans had tears flowing down her face.

"Is she alright?" asked Mr. Evans.

"We don't know. Mrs. Jones hasn't come out yet." Troy replied.

It had been 2 days since the incident and I still didn't wake up. But then I finally did after 3 days of being in a deep, deep sleep.

"Hello?" I whispered.

"Oh, Pay you're finally up. Thank god." said Kylee.

"Yea I'm here. I whispered back.

"Hey Shar." Troy said.

"Hey Troy."

After that he came up to me and placed a soft kiss on me.

"What was that for?" I asked.

"I'm just glad you are here." "Me too."

Ms. Jones came in then and told me I have to stay for a couple of more Days. "Hey Troy." Kylee said. "Yea?" "Can you give me and Sharpay A minute?"

"Yea, sure."

"Sharpay?" Kylee said as tears started streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Kylee."

"Mrs. Jones said you couldn't do it didn't she?"

"Yea, she did. But Kylee listen. I really wanted to it."

"I know you did. But look Shar, you could have died. Do you really want to risk your life for just one musical?"

"Kylee, I'd rather live my life for a short amount of time and have fun than live for the rest of my life being careful. I just want to have a good life."

"I know and after what happened to Ryan, I don't know if i can handle you going.I don't want you to get hurt."

Mrs. Jones came in and said she had to take some tests and she would give me the results after. "Um…Sharpay." Mrs. Jones asked. Uh Oh it had to be bad, Mrs. Jones never uses that voice.

"Yea?" I gulped.

"It looks like the tests are back."

"What did they say?"

"Something bad is going to happen. But we don't know when. It could be in two weeks or in a month. We don't know. I started crying.

"Do you want to see your family and your boyfriend?" My boyfriend. That's right, Troy. Oh No what am I going to tell them?

"Uh, Yea." Mom, Dad, Kylee, and Troy all came in and sat by me.

"Hey guys."

"Hey PayPay." They all said.

"Look I have to tell you something. Something bad."

"What Is it?"

"Mrs. Jones just got the results back and she said something bad was going to happen but they don't know when it could be in a week or it could be in a month." I said so fast they probably couldn't understand me.

"What, are you saying?" Kylee asked.

"I don't know Kylee." Everybody burst out in tears. Even Me.

"This is not goodbye. Not yet." Kylee said.

"Hey Shar." Troy said.

"Yea Troy?"

"I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. Who is Neil?

(A/N: This whole chapter is in flashback mode. Dorry it took so long to update i've been really busy!!!!)

4 years earlier

Sharpays POV

"Hey Ryan, How are you feeling?" I asked my very sick brother with cancer.

"Horrible Shar. I don't know how long before i go." He replied.

"No Ry you have too." By then i had tears running down my face.

"Well i still have a little while."

"Okay Ryan let me say this, I want to say goodbye officially before you leave. I love you Ryan soooo much. You were always there for me when i needed you. After i broke up with all of my boyfriends you let me cry on your shoulder, you always supported me when i needed you too. When i tried trying out for cheerleading you supported me even though you knew i sucked. And when i wanted to try out for plays and sing you always told me i have the greatest voice in the world. And i will miss you too much to go through life."

"Shar don't commit suicide or anything."

"I won't. I just don't know how i am going to live without you."

"Well you'll still have Kylee."

"I know, but she will never be you. You're my one and only twin, And i love you too much."

"I love you too. But I don't want you to go through life and be depressed just because i am not here. I will always be in here." He pointed to his chest. "Hey Shar?" "Yea?" "Will you sing to me one last time?"

"Alright"

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here

Isn't it great that you know that  
I'm ready to go wherever you're at  
Anywhere I'll be there

All you have to do is call my name  
No matter how close or far away  
Ask me once and I'll come  
I'll come runnin  
And when I can't be with you dream me near  
Keep me in your heart and I'll appear  
All you gotta do is turn around  
Close your eyes  
Look inside  
I'm right here

Whenever you need me  
There's no need to worry  
You know that I'm gonna be  
Right here

"You really do sing beautiful Sharpay, kepp doing what you love."

"I will Ry i will."

Then the whole family came in. They sat there as they watched the moniter fade away. _Beep Beep Beep Bee..._

"Ryan!" I screamed."

"Honey, it's too late he's gone." Mr.Evans said.

"No he can never be gone. He's right here." I pointed to her chest.

Right then Troy burst into the room. He was good friends with the Evans.

"Hey i came right over when i heard. When did it happen?" Troy asked.

"Just 1 minute ago." Mr. Evans said.

Then i ran up to Troy and he held me in his arms and i cried into his chest. "Shh Shar it's okay. It's alright."

NOW

I remember it like it was yesterday. I was crying. The door opened. "Ryan? Where are you?" I screamed.

"No, no, no it's me, Troy. It's okay Shar." I guess he realized i was crying from my make-up running down my face and my red eyes and my soaked shirt.

"I miss him, Troy."

"I know, it's okay i miss him too."

I was back at home they said i could go home i was fine, for right now.

Troy kissed me and then this guy came in, a guy that i have never seen before.

"Who are you?" I asked him.

"Uh.. I'm Neil i just came to say hey since we will be living together." Neil said.

"WHAT?!?!?!?!"

(A/N: Did you like it? OoOoOoO who is Neil?? Please read and reweiw!!!!

Toodles

Kendall


	6. Sharpay meet Neil

**LAST TIME ON THE LAST DAY WITH YOU**

_Troy kissed me and then this guy came in, a guy that i have never seen before._

_"Who are you?" I asked him._

_"Uh.. I'm Neil i just came to say hey since we will be living together." Neil said._

_"WHAT?!?!?!?!"_

* * *

"Uh yea. Didn't your parents tell you?" Neil said.

"Uh no!" I replied furious. They think just because i am going to die that they can just replace me. Then i got a good look at him. He had Blonde hair just like me and Kylee.. and Ryan used to. He had a long sleeved shirt on with a t-shirt over it. Some jeans and white tennis shoes.

"Oh well i'll go. I just thought i should introduce myself." After Neil said that he left.

"What the..." I started to say but was rudely interuppted.

"Uh Sharpay, can i talk to you?" Mrs. Evans said coming in.

"No. You can't talk to me. I want nothing to do with ever again!" I screamed.

"Look sweetie. I'm sorry i didn't tell you." Mrs. Evans said.

"NO DON'T SAY THAT CRAP TO ME. YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE I AM GOING TO DIE YOU CAN JUST ADOPT SOME KID AND REPLACE ME?" I yelled saying what i thought.

"DO NOT raise your voice at me young lady. And you don't even know the whole story."

"Thats right i don't know the whole story because you DIDN"T TELL ME!" I yelled. I was furious.

"OK i will tell you. He was not adopted. He is your brother."

"What?" I was hurt and confused.

"You and Ryan aren't Twins. You are triplets." My mouth dropped open. So did Troys.

"We couldn't affored to have three kids at the time so we put one up for adoption but now the Neils other parents died so we decided to take him back."

"Omigod. How come you never told me?" I asked softly.

"There was never a right time."

**I HAVE TO PUT IN THE MIDDLE OF STORY OR YOU WON'T READ. EITHER GIVE ME MORE REVEIWS PPLEASE OR I STOP THE STORY.**

"Never a right time? And now is the best time ever."

"I'm sorry." Mrs. Evans said and then left.

"Omigod. Do you believe this Troy?" I asked. I looked to the left and saw Troy still with his mouth hanging right open. "Troy?"

"What? No." He said.

"I can't believe it." I said

"Me either."

* * *

After about a week Sharpay started to talk to Neil. In about three weeks they were best friends.

"Neil. There is something i need to tell you." I said walking in his room.

"Yea?" He said turning around.

"I have waited a long time and shouldn't have but.. i have cancer and i am going to die. I'm sorry i didn't tell you i just. Sorry." I said quickly and ran out the room.

"Shar, wait." Neil said.

I turned around. I had tears in my eyes. "Yea."

"I am not mad. Dissapointed. Not mad."

"You're not?" I asked suprised.

"Of course not. I am devastated." He said.

"Look i am sor..."

"SHARPAY." Neil screamed. Thats all i head and then everything went black.

* * *

What happened to Sharpay tune in next time!!!

Toodles

Kendall 3


	7. Goodbye Sharpay

This is the last chapter!

Hope you enjoy!!!

* * *

I woke up to find my family around me.

"Wh...Wh..." I choked out. What was wrong with me? Why couldn't i talk!

"Sharpay." my Mom said. "This is it. This is our last goodbye. I love you with all my heart and i will miss you like you wouldn't imagine."

"What." I managed to choke out.

"Princess..." Daddy started but could barely get out he was crying so hard. You are my little girl and always will be. I'm so sorry you didn't get to do what you wanted to."

"Shar.. We may fight and i may wish you were gone sometimes but now that it is actually happening...i don't know what i'm gonna do without you. Who is gonna help me with my clothes? Who will help me make fun of mom and dad? The point is Will miss you Soho much!" Kylee said. Finally Neil. I was kind of scared about what he was going to say.

"Can you give us a moment?" he asked. There was followed mumbling of yes and OK.

"I know i didn't know you that well but Sharp i have loved every minute of my time i have spent with you. You will always be the # 1 sister." Troy then came in.

"Can you give us a moment?" Troy asked. Neil left.

"Sharpay i have never told anyone this except my mom but i love you. You are the love of my life. I have always been in love with you. I will miss you so much. I just wish i could make it all stop. I wish i could go back and change what happened to you. But i can't and i know that you will be looking after me." Then i thought of something my brother said to me when he died.

"Troy live your life. I know that i am going to be dead but don't stop you from living your life. I love you. Live you..."

"Guys help! DOCTOR!" Troy yelled.

"Sharpay don't leave me i love you. Please. Don't."

Beep...Beep...Beep

And with the last beep of the heart monitor. I, Sharpay Evans was...dead.

* * *

NEXT DAY AT THE FUNERAL.

troys pov

I stood there looking at her grave thinking how much i loved her. Sharpay Evans was the one. I couldn't love anybody else. Ever.  
So i stood there then ran my fingers across the S on the grave.

Sharpay Evans  
1990- 2007  
Beloved daughter, sister, and girlfriend

And then i had a flashback of everything me and Sharpay did together. Then a single tear fell down my cheek and on the grave.  
It had all just hit. The love of my life was dead...forever

* * *

AND THATS IT!

Thanks for reading!

XOXO

Kendall


End file.
